digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Frontier Guardians
"Digimon Frontier Guardians" brings you back to the Digimon Frontier storyline(season 4) a couple years has passed since Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe, Tommy and Koichi have been in the Digital World. When they suddenly meet again to celebrate and meet each other because of the 2 year anniversery of Lucemon's defeat when they are dragged into a rift(a Gate) to the Digital World, and Bokemon, Patamon, Salamon, Lobmon and Neemon, are the ones they meet first. As everything seems happy, Bokemon explains that he has became mayor of the enormous city, Digicity. However to protect the city from outsiders, robbers and theives, eight Digimon, decided to protect the city in each eight corners. North, South, East, West, North-east, South-east, South-west and North-West. the so called "Guardians", they guarded the world for long and became more popular than the Digidestined were on top. But several months ago, it rushed with Digimon robbing the city and peace broke, many thought that it was a single strike and only very lucky digimon sneaking by, however, it was a constant flow of thieves in the city, so somebody had to investigate the case, and that would be the digi-destined. Guardians name of the 8 Guardians guarding the eight corners of the digital worlds capital Digicity. Compass NV N NE \ | / W<---\|/--->E /|\ / | \ SW S SE Warphoenixmon Guardian of the North, north is a waste desert. Warphoenixmon is able to withstand the heat and can live wothout water in 2 months in a row. However, the desert is so huge, that most Digimon refuse to cross it due to danger of the travel time, thirst, hunger and chances of getting lost. Warphoenixmon was not one of the Guardians that were attacked by Superdramon. Warphoenixmon transported Zoe, J.P. and Koichi over the desert for them to reach Takuya, Koji and Tommy which were seperated by an attack by Superdramon and located in the north-east territory. Mechadramon Mechadramon was the first Digimon which was attacked by Superdramon. Mechadramon was later rebuilt when Takuya and Koji found Mechadramon's head and activated it. Mechadramon was therefore able to rebuild himself, however a virus had, infected him, and he attacked the group. He lost his energy later, and became normal. Mechadramon defeated Superdramon during his second attack; Superdramon escaped, though. Mechadramon upgraded the group's D-Tectors before they left the machine village where Mechadramon and his minion lives. He guards the East corner. Warseadramon A 526 ft.-long Seadragon which have about 6-7 sets of fins on it's long body. Warseadramon was never attacked by Superdramon. She transported the gang to the polar territory. The Area she guards is the endless sea, she was never attacked by superdramon. KnightMagmamon He lives in the Volcano in North-east. It erupts when he awakes. Digimon rarely passes through here. Takuya, Koji and Tommy were fooled into beleivng that the volcano being the Mountain Slashmon lived near. Knightmagmamon attacked them when they passed the volcano believing them being enemy trespassers. He escorted them to Warphoenixmon's terretority when he figured everything out. He lives alone without support. Zorromon Guardian of the North-west. Zorromon lives in the pit caves. Zorromon is a half bat and half dragon, so he sleeps during day an is active during night, but the area he guards is rough and impossible(so it is told) to cross during the night. Zorromon was the last victim of Superdramon, but Zorromon killed him. Zorromon also uses devastating sound waves to confuse enemies. LotuSamuraimon The guardian of the South-East. She has a training dojo, where alot of digimon train and live to learn the fighting techniques of Lotusamuraimon. She was attacked and heavily damaged by Superdramon. She gave the gang Shelter for a couple of days before they continued on their quest to find Warseadramon. Slashmon He lives in the West, and guards the up to 9000 ft. high mountain, Makai King Mt. He patrols the area as Iromon, and digivolves to Slashmon when he's is about to fight. Slashmon warned Zoe, J.P. and Koichi about crossing the pit caves, due to Zorromon. MetalTsukomon The south guardian. He lives in the ice polar area, blizzard, storm lays waste in this area, people rarely can get through here. The digi-destined tried to get through but couldn't, but they returned a month later. Metaltsukomon was never attacked by Superdramon due to the snowy area. MetalTsukomon escorted the gang through the polar area. MetalTsukomon is a master in close combat and uses to gatling cannons on his back to freeze enemies instantly or to fire icicles at them characters human character Takuya main article: Takuya Kanbara Koji main article: Koji Minamoto Tommy main article: Tommy Himi Zoe main article: Zoe Orimoto J.P. main article: J.P. Shibayama Koichi main article: Koichi Kimura digimon cahracter Bokemon main article: Bokomon (Frontier) Neemon main article: Neemon (Frontier) Patamon main article: Patamon Salamon main article: Salamon Lopmon main article: Lopmon new characters human character Mike Mike is stuck in the digital world. He was a DigiDestined but was stuck in a Mechadramon body. Due to his D-Tecter being destoryed while he was a Mechadramon, he was trapped in that form. Digimon character Wardramon (Mike) Mike manage to digivolve into a Wardramon reason is unknown but he served as a additional digimon guardian. he is armed with a powerful rifle attached to his left hand, and a sword in his right arm, wardramon, retired after the digi-destined, visited him and convinced him to retired. Shadowpaladinmon The Main Antagonist of the series. He is a tall Black Digimon with a giant lance and a shield. He is usually seen sitting on a throne, from where he gives orders to the Digimons under his order. A truly frightning ability he has is to read minds and find old enemies which the target has fought and destroyed, further more he can call that enemy back. Shadowpaladinmon is Vicious in his fighting style, even though his minions do must of his work, he eleminated the Digidestined with a single sweep, Confornting Wardramon, still he could resist. Superdramon a bounty hunter digimon, he tried to eliminate all the digimon guardians, without luck, they figured him out in they're second fight. Zorromon killed him with his lightning spear. crystal blaster fires his gun with blue crystals as bullets liberty roar superdramon roars high freeing souls controlled by another force. destro bomb plant a bomb that have a exploding range of 900 ft. Category:Fan fiction